


To the nines

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Suits
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Piantala di lamentarti, Barton. È un gala di beneficienza, non un'invasione aliena."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the nines

**Author's Note:**

> Vecchia fic scritta per il prompt _formal_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html) e riciclata per il prompt _verde_ del [COW-T #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/103295.html) (#TeamAlaverde ftw!) (#ProSanctissimoCunno) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com).

"È davvero necessario?"

"Sì."

"No, sul serio. Non c'è qualche missione in partenza che ha bisogno di un cecchino? Qualcuno da sorvegliare dall’altro capo del mondo? Va bene anche qualche rapporto da riscrivere."

"Piantala di lamentarti, Barton. È un gala di beneficienza, non un'invasione aliena."

"Preferirei quella."

"Avete distrutto sei palazzi in due settimane, vi serve un po' di buona pubblicità."

"Ma è colpa di Banner. Perché _lui_ è esonerato e _io_ -"

"Perché _tu_ non rischi di trasformarti in un gigante verde e schiacciare per sbaglio qualche senatore."

"Questo lo dici tu."

Phil sospira e si massaggia l'attaccatura del naso, ma non prima di aver dato un ultimo ritocco al colletto della camicia. Sente le prime avvisaglie di un mal di testa avvicinarsi lentamente, e ancora non ha nemmeno iniziato a interagire con Stark. Di questo passo non sarà Banner il mostro verde di cui dovranno preoccuparsi. "Clint, siamo in ritardo, smettila di lamentarti ed esci da quel bagno, prima che venga lì a..."

"A fare cosa?" dice Clint, distrattamente, raggiungendolo _finalmente_ in camera mentre combatte con i gemelli di un polsino con la fronte aggrottata, completamente ignaro dell'effetto che sta avendo su di lui.

All’improvviso Phil si rende conto che è la prima volta che lo vede vestito da sera, e la parte ancora funzionante del suo cervello - piccola, in effetti, sempre più piccola - si chiede perchè non lo mandino più spesso ai ricevimenti a fare da uomo immagine per l'agenzia, perchè _santo cielo_. I pantaloni gli cadono addosso in maniera peccaminosa, la camicia gli evidenzia le spalle come neanche la sua divisa riesce a fare, e il blu scuro della stoffa fa risaltare l’azzurro quasi grigio dei suoi occhi. Phil ha un attimo di difficoltà a riprendersi e a non cadere in ginocchio ai suoi piedi per slacciargli i pantaloni _con i denti_.

"Phil?" lo chiama Clint, perplesso, poi alza lo sguardo e subito sorride come un gatto che ha appena trovato la gabbia dei canarini spalancata. E i canarini arrostiti. Phil sarà pure un maestro della faccia da poker, ma una volta libero da distrazioni a Clint basta un'occhiata per capire _perfettamente_ l'effetto sta avendo su di lui. "C'è qualche problema?" mormora, tutto occhioni confusi e finta innocenza, flettendo casualmente le braccia in una maniera che mette in mostra i muscoli anche sotto la stoffa leggera della camicia.

Ah, sì, ecco perché non lo mandano ai ricevimenti - perché è un imbarazzo per se e per gli altri, perché e non può essere lasciato andare in giro senza supervisione. Phil sospira, e alza un sopracciglio quando Clint gli si avvicina lentamente con uno di quei ghigni che Phil conosce fin troppo bene. Purtroppo per lui però qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente dovrà aspettare, perché hanno un appuntamento e Phil non ha intenzione di far aspettare la limousine per un secondo più del necessario.

Sempre con quel dannato sorrisetto in faccia Clint alza le mani, gli sistema il colletto della camicia - ridicolo, il suo colletto è _immacolato_ \- e gli sfiora la gola, poi fa scivolare le dita lungo le sue spalle e alla fine gli cinge languidamente il collo, spingendosi contro il suo petto e guardandolo come se si aspettasse un premio.

No, davvero. Non un _secondo_ di ritardo.

"Tutto bene?" mormora, mordendosi un labbro in un tentativo di sembrare seducente o forse di restare serio, sentimento che Phil condivide pienamente. È combattuto tra l'impulso di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia e quello di infilargli la lingua in gola, ma siccome è un uomo impegnato e i tempi sono sempre più stretti fa un respiro profondo, si schiarisce la voce, soffoca ogni reazione inappropriata.

Le mani attorno alla vita di Clint sono lì solo per spingerlo via, ovviamente.

"Non mi sembri in forma," continua Clint, imperterrito, ormai così vicino da soffiargli quasi le parole sulle labbra. "Forse faremmo meglio a restare a casa."

La camicia fa risaltare davvero _tanto_ i suoi occhi.

"Clint..." sospira, e più che vederlo sente il mezzo sorriso di Clint contro il proprio.

"Sì?"

"Finisci di vestirti, per favore."

 

(Alla fine scendono con solo cinque minuti di ritardo, eleganti e immacolati se non per il contorno rosso scuro di un succhiotto che fa capolino dal colletto della camicia di Phil. Stark ride per tutto il viaggio.)


End file.
